


Lujuria Salvaje || Supercorp

by Leyenda_07



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Kara Danvers, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28490751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leyenda_07/pseuds/Leyenda_07
Summary: Esta historia contiene mucho sexo lesbico, si no te gusta no leas, espero sus comentarios para mejorar. Es mi primer historia, solo espero que les guste
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Kudos: 8





	Lujuria Salvaje || Supercorp

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia contiene mucho sexo lesbico, si no te gusta no leas, espero sus comentarios para mejorar. Es mi primer historia, solo espero que les guste

PILOTO: ENSEÑANSA DE LA MASTURBACION 

Era domingo y Lena estaría todo el día en su casa sin hacer nada, de pronto entra una llamada, era Kara; ¿qué querrá Kara? Se preguntaba Lena, tomó el teléfono y le contestó. Hola Kara, cómo estás? 

Hola Lena, muy bien y tú? 

Bien gracias, me alegro por ti. ¿Y a que se debe la llamada de mi amiga? 

Bueno, es que pensaba en que podíamos salir, hoy no tengo que ir a CatCo y tú también estás libre; ¿no quieres ir por un café? 

Mmmm, no pensaba hacer nada hoy, pero tú me covenciste, vamos. 

OK, te envío la dirección del lugar, te espero. Besos

Adiós, nos vemos en un rato, besos también 

Lena se levantó de su cama y empezó a buscar que ropa ponerse, encontró un vestido pero no lo quería porque se le verían todos sus pechos, pero pensó, en que Kara es su amiga y no la vería pervertidamente. Era un vestido rojo, que le resaltba su gran busto, sus pechos se veían mucho pero era perfecto. 

Por otro lado, Kara no sabía que ponerse, hasta que encontró un jeans y una camisa tipo strapless, que dejaba al descubierto su pecho, a Kara casi no le importaba porque sus senos eran pequeños, pero con los jeans se le resaltaba su trasero, pero era el outfit perfecto para ver a Lena 

Llegó el momento, Kara y Lena se encontraron en la cafetería, Kara al ver a aquella mujer quedó boquiabierta, no podía creer lo hermosa, sexy y caliente que se veía su mejor amiga, la saludo con un beso en la mejilla y se acercó tanto que sintió los pechos de Lenas junto a los suyos

Lena, que guapa, estás perfecta, como siempre.   
Ay, gracias Kara tu también, me gusta tú atuendo, muy casual jaja

Eeeh si, si hubiera sabido que venias así, me buscaba un mejor atuendo 

No te preocupes amiga, Lena mira a Kara sonriendo, nada podría hacer que se enojara con su mejor amiga 

Bueno entremos 

Si. Responde Lena

Tomaron una mesa, y pidieron cada una un café y sandwich

Y bueno, como estuvo tu semana Kara? 

Pues bien, cansada como siempre, Cat siempre quiere que demos nuestra milla extra. Y la tuya? 

Uffff, la mía, super cansada, Lcorp está desarrollando un experimento para intentar buscar la cura contra el cáncer, y yo estoy a cargo de dicho proyecto, ha sido muy cansado y falta mucho para su desarrollo total

Eso es muy bueno Lena, pero también cansado jeje

Sii, he estado agotada, por eso casi te digo que no hoy, peor como podría negarme a un café con mi mejor amiga 

Eres tan linda Lena

Tu también Kara, mira, llegaron nuestras ordenes

Siiiiii, a comer, Kara muy emocionada por su comida

Cuando Kara va a levantar su sandwich para darle el primer mordisco en el transcurso, sus ojos ven los grandes y salidos pechos de Lena, Kara muy asombrada le da el mordisco a su comida pero no puede dejar de evitar de pensar en lo que vio 

Oye Lena tus pechos siempre han sido así de grandes? 

Lena estaba tomando su café, casi se ahoga, Kara jaja, Lena muy avergonzada porque nunca creyó que su amiga le preguntara eso. Emmm, si, desde que tengo 15 han sido grandes, siempre atrayendo miradas de chicos... y de chicas también, pero ya me acostumbré 

Mmm, me imagino que si, y como haces para correr? 

Pues tuve que crear mi propia técnica jajaja

JAJAJAJA, Kara ríe fuerte, pagaría por verte correr 

Lena abre sus ojos, en forma exagerada 

Tranquila Lena es solo una broma. Muy senos siempre han sido pequeños, pero también cuando uso escotes atraen miradas 

Tus senos son lindos, en lo que puede ver... 

Awww, gracias niña linda 

Niña? 

Siii, jajaja, eres mi mejor amiga, es un decir 

Aah, no te preocupes 

Oye Lena, con tanto estrés que haces para relajarte? 

Pues no mucho, tomo té o pago por un masaje

Aaah, interesante 

Por qué la pregunta? 

No, es que quería saber que hacías tú 

Aaah, y tu que haces para relajarte y librarte del estrés? 

Mmmm, pues no mucho, no me gusta mucho el té y tampoco tomo masajes, bueno, solo masajes propios

Cómo, masajes propios? 

Aaaam, si, nunca has tomado uno? 

Mmm, no  
Lena en su mente no sabía a qué se refería Kara 

Pues te explico, muchas luego de llegar de CatCo, me ducho y me acuesto desnuda en mi cama y me doy un masaje, o mejor dicho me masturbo 

Lena casi se atraganta con su comida 

Lena, estás bien? 

Si, si Kara, tranquila, tomaré café 

Kara se preguntaba si había sido muy explícita con Lena, no sabía si seguir o no, pero tomó la decisión de preguntarle 

Y entonces, Lena, te has masturbado? 

Mmmm, n-no nunca lo he intentado, no sabia que era bueno para liberar el estrés

Si, es bueno, nunca en tu vida lo has hecho? 

Lena, incomoda porque no sabia porque su amiga le estaba hablando de la masturbacion

Kara, para serte sincera nunca me he tocado, no tengo mucho tiempo para eso y tampoco me llama la atención, pero tal vez un día lo haga 

Y que tal si ese día es hoy? 

Las palpitaciones de Lena se aceleraron y no sabía cómo responder 

Qué quieres decir con eso? 

Pues, que tal vez podría tocarte hoy y olvidarte de tu semana, podamos ir a mi casa o a la tuya, y te podría enseñar como hacerlo, o si tu sabes hacerlo puedes ponerte cómoda en tu casa y hacerlo 

Bueno, en realidad no sé cómo hacerlo, y no sé si será buena idea que me enseñaras 

Claro que la es, yo no te voy a tocar tu lo harás todo, solo te diré como debes hacerlo, que opinas, vamos a mi apartamento? 

Lena no quería pero Kara tenía ese poder de doblegar a Lena

Mmmmm, bueno, pero vamos a tu casa, creo que será más cómodo 

Kara pide la cuenta, pagan y se retiran. Prefieren tomar un taxi, luego de 5 minutos llegan a la casa de Kara

Bueno, llegamos; dice Kara   
Estás nerviosa Lena? 

Un poco 

Tranquila Lena  
Le toma su mano y entran al edificio. Ya dentro del apartamento de Kara se ponen cómodas. 

Kara le dijo a Lena que le diera un momento. Kara iba a hacia el baño ya no aguantaba haberle visto los senos a Lena todo el día, lo primero que hizo en el baño fue apretar su vagina con sus manos y luego lavarse la cara. 

Volví Lena

Que bueno jejeje

Oye Lena mira, aquí tengo una blusa y unos shorts mios que uso para dormir, si quieres te cambias el vestido. Puedes ir al baño o yo me doy vuelta para no verte 

Lena en su mente aliviada porque no iba a tener que desnudarse

Mmm, date vuelta, me cambiaré aquí

Está bien 

Lena se cambió rápidamente, pero no notó que había un espejo detrás suyo donde Kara logró ver parte de sus senos y todo su trasero

Listo Kara puedes voltearte 

Te quedó muy bien mi ropa

Tal parece jajaja

Si, ahora es mi turno de cambiarme 

Está bien, yo iré un momento al baño

OK, aquí te espero   
Kara buscó un top y un short deportivo 

Lena en el baño vio como sus pezones se resultaban en su camisa, al parecer el saber lo que iba a hacer ya le estaba moviendo las hormonas   
Lena salió del baño tapándose un poco sus senos. 

Eeeemmmm, ya estoy lista Kara 

Ok, ven aquí   
Kara le da una palmada a la cama, donde Lena debía sentarse 

Oye Lena quieres que esté de frente tuyo o aquí a un lado? 

Creo que sería mejor a un lado   
Lena no quería que Kara la viera tocandose

OK, Lena, entonces nunca lo has hecho? 

Nop 

Bueno, primero harás esto, meteras tu mano dentro del short, pero antes mojaras tus dedos con tu saliva, luego humedeces tu vagina con la saliva y empiezas a hacer movimientos, ya sean círculos o arriba hacia abajo en tu clitoris, mientras piensas en algo que te excite, tu sabes a que me refiero 

OK, lo intentaré  
Lena tenía miedo que Kara le viera su vagina 

Kara tenía un punto a favor, Lena no sabía que ella era supergirl, y que podía ver a través de las cosas

Mientras Lena se tocaba, Kara bajo un poco sus lentes y veía todos lo movimientos que hacía Lena en su vagina 

Muy bien Lena, vas bien

Jaja , gracias 

Kara empezó a sentir algo húmedo, era su vagina que ya estaba regando fluidos, Kara ya se estaba excitando 

Oye Lena te molestaria que también me masturbe? 

Claro que no, creo que ambas debemos de disfrutar 

Kara metió su mano el short deportivo y solo sintió lo mojada que estaba su vagina, empezó a tocarse, mientras lo hacía Lena soltó un gemido muy fuerte. Lo que hacía pensar a Kara de que Lena lo estaba disfrutando

Kara volvió a ver a Lena, y está tenía lo ojos cerrados, realmente lo estaba disfrutando, para nunca haberlo hecho lo hacía muy bien, Lena había aprendido muy rápido 

Kara le iba a hablar a Lena pero mejor quiso dejarla que disfrutara y se librará de su estrés. La señorita Danvers continuó tocandose, aprovechaba su habilidad para ver a Lena tocarse, hasta que en un momento no aguantó más y se corrió, su gemido fue tan fuerte que Lena la volvió a ver 

Perdón Lena, no quería interrumpirte 

No te preocupes Kara, cuando tuvuste tu orgasmo, yo también lo tuve 

Wow, enserio, estamos un poco conectadas 

Jejeje, eso parece 

Y cuéntame que te pareció está experiencia? 

Pues, te seré sincera, me encantó, nunca creí que me serviría para liberar el estrés, veía la masturbacion como algo tabú pero ahora que tu me mostraste lo contrario, creo que los seguiré haciendo 

Que bueno. La masturbacion es muy buena, a mi me encanta

Sii

Si, quieres ve y toma una ducha, no debes dejar tu vagina sucia, podría provocarte una infección 

Oh, claro, ya mismo iré 

Bueno 

Al rato Lena salió y Kara también fue a tomar una ducha. Cuando salió Lena estaba lista con aquel vestido rojo que dejaba ver sus hermosos senos 

Bueno Kara creo que es hora de que me vaya, mañana me espera un largo día y creo que ya me relajé mucho hoy 

Está bien, Lena, espero tengas nuevas energías para esta semana 

Claro, con esto que mostraste hoy liberé mucho estrés. Muchas gracias Kara, eres la mejor 

De nada Lena, para eso estamos las amigas

Ambas se despiden con un beso en la mejilla. Lena pidió un taxi y en el camino no podía dejar pensar en lo que había hecho con Kara, se sentía un poco avergonzada, pero pensó que era algo normal por haberse masturbado por primera vez. Aunque haya sido un poco rara. 

Continuará...

Espero sus comentarios, si quieren que continúe la historia me lo dicen :)   
Si quieren que sea mas explícito, también acepto que me digan palabras para incluir

**Author's Note:**

> Deja tu comentario, es de gran ayuda


End file.
